


Not All Lies Are Bad

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Family Fluff, Lies, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Pregnant Molly, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly is keeping a pleasant secret from Sherlock.





	Not All Lies Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is an answer to a set of sentence prompts (" _Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?_ " and " _What’s the biggest lie you ever told?_ ") from **aproclivity**.

“What’s the biggest lie you ever told?”

“Aside from the fact I was alive when the world considered me dead, I suppose?” Sherlock asked, wrapping his arms around Molly and resting his chin on her shoulder as they snuggled on the sofa. The daughter was asleep, their son was doing an experiment in the basement flat, and it was a rare moment of quiet in the Holmes household. Molly wanted to take advantage of it to get to know her husband of ten years better.

Not that there was much she didn’t know. After the game played out between them in Sherrinford all those years ago, honesty was the most important quality of their relationship. That didn’t mean her husband hadn’t been a prolific liar _before_ that point, however.

“Well, yes, obviously, or else neither of us would have an interesting answer,” she said, settling in next to him. “Because that’s the biggest lie I ever told.”

“You mean I get to hear the answer to this question as well?” Sherlock said, pressing a kiss just under her ear. “Hmmm.” He hummed that against her skin.

“No seductive moves to get out of answering, Sherlock,” she said.

“So be it, Mrs. Spoilsport Holmes,” he said. “I suppose it was telling Adeline I was allergic to chocolate to avoid eating her special Father’s Day breakfast. I don’t think any portion of it was edible.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the adult?” Molly admonished, smacking her husband’s hand slightly. “If your child brings you an inedible breakfast you take a bite or two, place it on the nightstand and then dump it in the rubbish bin and take the bag out when they’re distracted.”

“Yes, well...that wasn’t an option at the time. And she caught me in the lie anyway when she wouldn’t share her Cadbury bar with me,” he said. He tightened his hold on her. “What about you?”

She placed her hand over his and idly played with his fingers. “Do you remember the question you asked me last week?”

“Which one?” he asked, frowning.

“If I was late.”

His eyes opened wider and he gently nudged her off of him so he could look at her. “You’re...”

She nodded, her eyes sparkling as she bit her lip, the edges of her mouth curling up into a smile. “I got tested at the hospital. I’m pregnant again.”

He was stunned for a moment, then leaned forward and gave her one of the most passionate kisses they had ever shared. She giggled into the kiss a bit before he began lowering her backward so she was laying on the sofa, him on top of her. Well, at least this little lie had a happier ending than his...


End file.
